Une communauté riche peuplée de pauvres
by PsychoseAigue
Summary: La magie n'est pas toujours la magnificence que l'on prône dans ces pays du Nord. Elle est parfois pauvre. Misérable. Pittoresque.  N'ayant qu'un coeur rongé, qu'un corps violé, qu'un esprit corrompu. Elle est parfois sans espoir.  Personnages Inventés !
1. Samuel

Bonsoir !

Cette fanfiction se place dans l'univers d'HP, mais pas en Angleterre. Nous serons loin de Poudlard et de ses romances colorées.

Je vais essayer de présenter sous divers aspects une Communauté Magique moins approfondie et développée que celle d'Angleterre. Parce que je trouve qu'on a toujours tendance à oublier les « autres ». Poudlard c'est bien, mais la magie, ce n'est pas que ça !

Chaque chapitre aura un narrateur différent mais les chapitres seront liés et se suivront.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes !

(Les personnages sont inventés)

PsychoseAigue

* * *

><p>Un bruit strident suivit d'un impact sec, brutal, et la porte s'ébranla enfin. De petites silhouettes s'empressèrent de s'engager dans l'infime ouverture avec la vivacité propre à l'impatience. Téméraires pour la plupart, ils s'arrêtèrent net à la vue d'une immense salle. Vide. Ou presque.<p>

Samuel les attendait à l'intérieur, posté au milieu de la pièce, les yeux éclatants.

_' Vous êtes en retard '_ Sa voix était lourde, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

_' Comment est-ce que tu es rentré ici ? La porte était fermée ! ' _Se risqua l'un des gamins.

_' Je vous l'avais dis. Je n'ai pas besoin de forcer les portes '_

_' Montre-nous '_ La voix était sans appel. Samuel savait qu'il s'agissait là de sa chance. De son unique chance. Et il n'allait pas seulement la saisir, il allait la dominé. Il hocha lentement la tête et se recula jusqu'à l'autre extrémité de la salle. Il l'avait fait tellement de fois, il avait réussit tellement de fois. Mais il avait aussi échoué tellement de fois.

Le coeur aux aguets, il s'approcha de la porte, essayant de l'ouvrir manuellement. Elle était bel et bien fermée. Il inspira, prêt à débuter mais un des gamins le bouscula violemment _' Je veux vérifier qu'elle n'est pas ouverte '_

Après une dizaine de passages, histoire de rassurer tout le monde, Samuel pu enfin se pencher sur cette serrure qui à présent le narguait. S'il ne réussissait pas, c'en était finit de lui. Il le savait. Il les avait provoquer, il s'était mis en avant. S'ils ne le respectaient pas suite à sa victoire, sa défaite sera son écartement pur et simple. Il ne pouvait se le permettre. Il lui fallait une place. Non, il lui fallait la place.

Et il l'aurait !

Le déclic qu'il avait tant attendu ne vînt pas. Pourtant, il l'entendait raisonner dans son crâne. Il se souvenait parfaitement de son bruit singulier, de l'impression de soulagement qu'il provoquait immédiatement. Mais rien ne vînt. Tout n'était que dans sa tête.

_' Alors ! Je vous l'avais dis : c'est impossible d'ouvrir une porte fermée à clé sans la forcer ! '_

Samuel serra ses poings. La colère fut l'élément manquant. Le déclic surprit un peu près tout le monde mais il appuya lentement sa main sur la porte qui s'ouvrit légèrement. Il l'avait fait. À présent, rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Se retournant doucement sous les regards ébahis, il se mit à sourire tranquillement.

Le respect était acquis. L'obéissance devrait le suivre sans difficultés majeures.

* * *

><p>Trois ans. Ca avait été le temps qu'il avait mis pour construire et consolider ce qu'il considérait comme sa bande. Samuel avait treize ans à présent et c'était un grand. Quelqu'un comme lui n'a pas le temps ni l'occasion de faire doucement s'écouler l'enfance et l'adolescence. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'insouciance, pas le droit à l'innocence. Il avait dû apprendre à subir, il avait appris à résister et maintenant il apprenait à combattre. Parce que la vie n'était que ça. Un combat. Même lorsque l'on a que treize ans.<p>

_' J'ai repéré quelque chose, je crois, Gilvan ! '_

Un blond se retourna brusquement vers le nouvel arrivant qui avait de la peine à retrouver son souffle. Les autres s'étaient tu, seul le crépitement des flammes semblait répondre au brun.

_' Qu'est-ce que c'est ? '_ Demanda finalement Gilvan

_' Une maison, au sud '_

_' Et ? '_

_' On peut y passer ce soir sans problèmes. Ils sont partis '_

_' Bien. Tu pourras te constituer une équipe et y aller. Si les occupants sont partis, tu n'as pas besoin de tout le monde '_ Le brun hocha la tête, esquissant un petit sourire, avant de s'asseoir à côté des autres autour du feu. Cet endroit était leur maison à eux. Leur chez-eux. Ils s'y sentaient en sécurité, épargnés du danger même si celui si rôdait toujours dans les alentours. Ils n'étaient pas inconscients, au contraire. Ils étaient toujours à l'affût. L'un d'eux faisait toujours le guet parce qu'ils savaient tous qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à faire ce qu'ils faisaient.

Il y eut soudainement un grand fracas. Gilvan s'était redressé, alerte, avant de souffler en entendant les hurlements de Samuel _' Non mais tu peux pas faire attention Ryan ? Fais-nous un coup comme ça en expédition et c'est notre arrêt de mort ! '_

_' Je suis désolé '_

_' Tu le sera aussi face à nos putains de tombes ! J'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses … et ramasse moi ça maintenant '_

Le gamin s'exécuta et le reste du groupe arriva dans la petite pièce chauffée par un unique feu en pleine saison hivernale. Mais la chaleur des corps serrés dans un aussi petit endroit leur donnait cette impression de « chaud » dont ils manquaient tellement.

Les cris de joies ne se firent pas longs lorsque tous les yeux s'étaient posés sur le sac que Samuel tenait en main. Il sourit doucement, y mit sa main et en retira une pomme qu'il balança à Gilvan. Son bras-droit.

_' Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? '_

_' On est en plein hiver ! ' _S'exclama le blond plus que surpris

_' Un vieux en avait dans sa cave. Ca devait être sa réserve. Suffisait d'ouvrir le cadenas de l'armoire ! ' _Dit Samuel en s'engouffrant une pomme avant d'en envoyer une à chacune des personnes présentes. Encore une fois Samuel ne revenait pas les mains vides. Encore une fois il prouvait à tous qu'ils avaient bien fait de le désigner comme leur meneur. Et ils ne le regrettaient pas, même s'il pouvait paraître dur.

Il se laissa tombé sur un coussin tandis qu'on lui faisait le récit de ce qu'il s'était passé en son absence.

_' Il y a quoi dans cette maison ? '_

_' Je ne sais pas. Mais ils sont riches. Ils ont un énorme jardin '_

Samuel hocha lentement la tête _' Il doit y avoir une protection, non ? '_

_' Une simple entreprise privée. On a déjà connu pire '_

_' Vrai. Et puis une diversion et c'est dans la poche. Bien, j'irai avec toi '_

_' Je lui ai dis qu'il pouvait se constituer une équipe '_ Intervînt Gilvan

_' Ah … Donc c'est toi qui décide qui peut ou ne peut pas partir en expédition ? '_

_' Non mais - '_

_' Mais rien. Je viens. Il pourra se constituer une équipe pour une expédition banale. En attendant, je suis le seul ici qui arrive à passer partout. Je me trompe ? '_

Le « non » se fit collectif et il se leva doucement _' Bien, puisqu'on est tous d'accord et qu'il s'agit d'une expédition discrète nous ne serons que moi et Kalil. Gilvan - '_

_' Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, c'est bon ' _Samuel hocha la tête. Il considérait Gilvan comme son frère. Mais avant d'être son frère, c'était un membre de sa bande. Et il se devait de le respecter : il n'avait pas à décider ainsi de la répartition des expéditions.

* * *

><p>Le soir tombé, Kalil et Samuel se tenaient au coin d'une rue. Au bout de celle-ci, se trouvait la maison qu'ils allaient tenter de cambrioler. Samuel était resté un instant à contempler la bâtisse, imaginant tranquillement la famille vivre heureuse comme jamais il ne le sera, imaginant les enfants jouer innocemment dans l'énorme verdure qui s'étalait à perte de vue. Il voyait déjà les sourires au petit déjeuner devant de la nourriture abondante, il entendait déjà les rires étouffés dans des couettes bien chaudes.<p>

Eux, ils étaient riches. Lui il faisait parti des « autres ». Des abandonnés, des mis de côté. Ils étaient tous des délaissés. Des orphelins pour la plupart dont les parents étaient morts de la misère. Du froid, de la faim. Des trafics douteux afin de subvenir aux besoins de la famille, des balles perdues entre deux rues adjacentes. Peu importe : ils étaient morts et ils ne reviendraient jamais. C'était aux enfants de prendre leur vie en main.

C'était pour cela qu'ils étaient réunis. Pour prendre leur vie en main, pour tenter un tant soit peu de ne pas subir la vie. Voulant même, dans l'idéal des choses, la dominer. La faire plier sous leur pied, la diriger.

On se sentait moins seul quand on avait une bande. On était plusieurs. Et même si le premier trait de caractère d'un tel groupe était le respect voué au « chef », ils étaient comme une famille. Ils se soutenaient les uns les autres, ils se défendaient ensemble, ils vivaient grâce aux autres. Sans cela ils ne seraient plus. Beaucoup d'entre eux seraient sûrement morts. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne mourra. Non. Pas tant que Samuel serait là, ils le savaient tous.

Les deux garçons arrivèrent aux bordures du grillages. Finalement, il suffisait de ne pas se faire voir par le type devant l'entrée et rester éloigner des caméras de surveillance et le tour était joué. Ils avaient l'habitude de ce genre de choses. C'était plus que commun de faire appel à un service de protection lorsque l'on faisait parti des riches à São Paulo. La violence était chose courante dans les rues brésiliennes. Ne disait-on pas, d'ailleurs, de São Paulo, qu'elle était à une époque la ville plus dangereuse du monde ? Ici, la misère côtoyait la richesse d'une façon si directe que l'affrontement était parfois brutal. Les villas et grands appartements brillaient à côté des dépotoirs et des bidons-villes, et les « favelas » dominaient les collines. Quelque fois il y avait une frontière, un mur construit autour d'une maison qui faisait office de séparation – même s'il suffisait de s'aider de ses muscles pour la franchir. D'autre fois, on passait facilement de l'un à l'autre. On pouvait même avoir un pied dans la richesse et l'autre dans la pauvreté.

_' On va passer par ce côté-là, on longe le mur. Il n'y a qu'une caméra là-bas, ça devrait le faire '_

Kalil hocha la tête. Un arbre leur permettrait de rester à l'abris des regards le temps d'escalader le grillage. Une fois tout deux les pieds posés sur la verdure flamboyante, ils se jetèrent un regard. Se souhaitant mutuellement bonne chance.

Kalil savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il inspira et s'engagea au milieu du jardin. La réponse du gardien ne se fit pas attendre.

_' C'est une propriété privée. Dégages d'ici ! '_ Kalil ne bougea pas. Cela faisait longtemps que les adultes ne l'intimidaient plus. Le type se leva et, brusquement, courut vers lui. Le brun s'échappa par le côté inverse de celui qu'empruntait à présent Samuel pour longer le mur. Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée sans trop de difficultés, Samuel s'arrêta net. Ferma les yeux et se concentra le plus rapidement possible. Il devait faire vite. Vite pour Kalil.

Le déclic. La porte était ouverte. Samuel sourit. Il ne savait pas comment il faisait tout ce qu'il était capable de faire. Mais il savait le faire et ça lui était amplement suffisant. Il ne demandait pas de réponses, il ne se posait même pas les questions.

Il se retourna. Kalil s'échappait de l'emprise du gardien en feintant à droite. C'était ça qui était pratique quand on avait treize ans. On était plus agile.

_' Eh, mec ! '_ Cria Samuel alors que le gardien se retourna surpris_ ' Je te paye un coup à boire ? '_

La surprise était une arme efficace. Kalil avait réussit à en profiter pour s'approcher de Samuel. Deux mètres séparait le brun de la porte, quatre mètres le séparait du gardien. Samuel entra à l'intérieur, et anticipant son prochain mouvement, mit ses deux mains sur la porte. Kalil entra en trombe, Samuel claqua la porte et ferma un court instant les yeux.

Un énorme bruit claqua. Le gardien s'acharnait sur une porte à présent fermée à clé. Même son double ne fonctionnait pas. Les deux garçons explosèrent de rire et se jetèrent à la poursuite de la cuisine sans attendre. Ils attrapèrent un grand sac et le remplirent de tout ce qu'ils trouvèrent en quelques secondes seulement. L'habitude était un moteur.

Ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient que quelques minutes et ne se posèrent pas plus de questions. Une fois qu'ils avaient tout deux un sac bien remplit, ils s'échappèrent par l'une des fenêtres au moment même où le gardien passait par la porte arrière.

Le temps qu'il traverse l'énorme villa et ce fut déjà trop tard. Les deux garçons avaient disparus dans la jungle brésilienne.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu !<p>

Parce que tous les Sorciers n'ont pas la chance de recevoir une lettre à leur onzième anniversaire. Et parce que la raison en sera expliquée dans le prochain chapitre x)


	2. Kuerten

Les pas faisaient grincer le plancher, la respiration était saccadée mais se fit brusquement contrôlée une fois la porte atteinte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit lentement, le mouvement c'était fait hésitant, tremblant. Ce fut le cœur battant et l'appréhension au fond de la gorge que Kuerten entra finalement dans le bureau.

_' Ah professeur, vous voilà enfin ' _S'enquit le directeur du Service des Affaires et Institutions Magique. La pression quitta aussitôt Kuerten. Le ton employé n'était ni lourd de reproche ni accusateur. On ne l'avait pas convoqué dans l'optique de le réprimander – bien qu'il n'ait rien à se reprocher, il savait très bien que dans ce monde il était aisé d'être accusé à tort.

_' Je suis désolé pour mon retard. Des élèves m'ont retenu '_

_' Ce n'est rien, asseyez-vous, je vous prie '_ Kuerten s'exécuta, la curiosité avait pris le pas sur l'anxiété. Le directeur s'était légèrement penché vers lui et d'une voix pleine d'autorité dit lentement _' Ce que je vais vous dire est strictement confidentiel. Jusqu'à mon consentement, vous devez être muet comme une tombe '_

Kuerten acquiesça légèrement, de plus en plus troublé. Il pourrait même rajouter inquiet sur la liste. À nouveau, une légère appréhension s'était emparé de lui. Dans quoi s'était-il encore jeté ? Il ne voulait en aucun cas prendre parti des affaires du Ministère, mais après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Il s'installa donc plus confortablement dans le fauteuil, prêt à écouter.

_' Venhold nous a quitté tôt ce matin '_ La respiration de Kuerten s'arrêta sous la surprise. Il dû se passer plusieurs fois de suite la phrase dans son esprit pour se rendre compte de ce qu'elle signifiait. Le visage fermé du directeur ne l'aida aucunement à discerner une quelconque trace de mensonge. Et son coeur commençait à réellement comprendre la situation.

Le directeur de l'Académie … mort ? Il resta un moment silencieux. Son crâne s'était vidé l'espace d'un instant, le temps de la surprise, avant de se faire envahir brutalement par toutes sortes de ressentis une fois que la réalité l'avait pleinement attaché à ses barreaux.

_' Vous comprenez donc '_ Fit finalement le directeur, ramenant brusquement l'esprit de Kuerten dans le petit bureau de la troisième Allée du Ministère de la Magie brésilien _' Que nous avons absolument besoin de quelqu'un capable de tenir sa place ? '_

Kuerten hocha la tête, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il devait déduire de sa position_ ' En effet '_

_' Vous êtes avec nous depuis longtemps. Votre profil semblait le plus apte à reprendre les rênes étant donné que Lazzini, le directeur adjoint, ne peut reprendre sa place pour une raison personnelle '_

_' Je ne pense pas être apte '_ Il n'était surtout pas prêt à accepter autant de responsabilité.

_' Au contraire, vous l'êtes. Vous êtes quelqu'un de travailleur, qui n'a jamais manqué un seul de ses cours. Vous êtes toujours là pour vos élèves et vos collègues vous disent facile à vivre. Je sais qu'avant de devenir professeur, vous étiez dans le service administratif des archives du Ministère de la Magie. Vous savez donc y faire de ce côté-là '_

Kuerten déglutit. S'il pouvait, mentalement, exploser sa tête contre un mur, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il savait, aussi, pourquoi ils l'avaient choisit lui. Tellement faible et vulnérable qu'il était, ils pensaient sûrement n'avoir aucun mal à le manipuler et le faire tourner dans leur sens.

Un étrange sentiment de révolte s'empara de lui à cette pensée. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire, non, il allait leur prouver qu'ils ne pouvaient pas toujours avoir ce qu'ils voulaient.

_' Votre salaire sera, évidemment, augmenté au vu de la nouvelle charge de travail qui vous ait incombé '_

Kuerten laissa volontairement le silence tomber et feinta un combat intérieur. Finalement, il souffla _' Quand devrais-je commencer ? '_

_' Dès demain matin. Vos appartements seront disponibles dès ce soir '_

* * *

><p>Trois ans. Ca avait été le temps dont il avait eut besoin pour constater. Pour observer. Et surtout pour analyser. Son poste n'avait pas évolué depuis qu'il avait été promu, si l'on pouvait tourner cela ainsi. Il avait dû apprendre à faire avec, il avait appris à prendre sur lui, et maintenant il apprenait à aller au devant.<p>

Il inspira doucement à la vue des nouveaux élèves qui entraient dans le bâtiment. Les exclamations, les rires et les cris retentissaient dans toute l'Académie et Kuerten sentait doucement son cœur se serrer.

Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il faisait. Non, rectification. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont il devait le faire. La façon dont ils l'obligeaient à faire. Il avait beau être à la place la plus haute qu'il existait dans l'éducation magique, il n'était qu'impuissant. Soumis. Et ce malgré tout ses efforts, malgré tous ces appels à l'aide qu'il avait exercé au milieu du Ministère de la Magie. Il avait beau essayer, il n'était pas aux commandes. Il n'était qu'à l'exécution.

Et ça le rongeait. Oui, parce qu'après tout, les élèves, les parents, les professeurs, n'attendaient-ils pas tous de lui ? N'avaient-ils pas placé leur confiance en lui ? Ne se dirigeaient-ils pas vers lui au moindre problème ? Il se devait de leur offrir le meilleur, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait leur offrir c'était de prendre le moins pire de ce que proposait le Ministère.

Il n'était qu'une tâche noire. Même s'il l'était malgré lui, cela ne changeait rien. Il ne pouvait pas changer les choses et cela le tuait à petit feu.

Il fut retiré de ses pensées par la masse qui s'engouffrait à présent dans la Salle Ronde. Une fois que les élèves eurent trouvé chacun une place parmi les dizaines de tables circulaires qui occupaient l'espace et que le silence régnait à nouveau, Kuerten se leva doucement.

_' Bonjour à tous, tout d'abord : bienvenue à l'Académie Brésilienne d'Education Magique. Tout d'abord, j'aimerai me présenté. Je suis Adryan Natanael Kuerten, directeur de cette Académie. Et voici, à côté de moi, l'ensemble du corps professoral '_ Il crachait tranquillement son discours de bienvenue, observant ces nouveaux visages qu'il allait apprendre à côtoyer.

Ils semblaient tous si innocents, si émerveillés ! Il savait bien que cela n'allait pas durer, il connaissait la dureté de cette école pour y avoir lui-même été scolarisé. Ce qui les attendait, il l'avait lui même connu. Il y a de longues années, certes, mais au fond, il n'y avait pas grand chose qui avait changé.

L'Académie était toujours aussi élitiste.

Et à présent, il le savait mieux que personne. Si cette école lui avait semblé froide et dure en y étudiant, elle lui apparaissait pitoyable maintenant qu'il la dirigeait.

Il ne savait pas ce qui avait tout engendré. Etait-ce la misère qui avait amener la corruption ? Ou était-ce la corruption qui était le berceau de la misère ?

Il savait, en revanche, que les deux étaient liés. Et cette connexion était comme un poison dévastateur qui rongeait la population magique brésilienne.

Ce poison pouvait vêtir les syllabes d'un nom. L'hypocrisie.

Avant chaque début d'année, il avait la même tâche : prévenir les nouveaux élèves de leur inscription ou leur acceptation dans l'Académie. Le Ministère – qui influait bien évidemment sur l'école puisqu'elle lui appartenait et qu'il la gérait – lui donnait une liste qu'il savait incomplète.

Kuerten, d'après son expérience, estimait à un tiers le nombre de sorciers brésiliens qui n'étaient aucunement au courant de l'existence de leur magie et/ou d'une administration magique. Un chiffre bien trop énorme, un chiffre catastrophique.

Comment pouvait-on atteindre de telles énormités ? La réponse était aussi simple qu'elle était lourde et écrasante.

L'Académie n'était pas publique. Elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus élitiste. Les familles devaient payer la scolarité de leurs enfants par semestre. Enfin, les familles … Disons, les familles qui pouvaient se le permettre. Souvent des Sangs Purs ou des Sangs Mêlés, très rarement des Nés-Moldus. Tout d'abord, la scolarité se payait bien évidemment en gallions. Comment voulez-vous qu'une famille de Moldus dont aucun membre ne peut travailler dans le Monde Magique, paye en monnaie magique ? Certes, me direz-vous, il suffisait de déposer chez Gringotts des réals que les Gobelins transformeraient plus tard en gallions – après tout, les deux monnaies étaient faites de métaux précieux, elles étaient donc dans une certaine mesure compatibles. Mais encore fallait-il avoir connaissance du Monde Magique !

C'est là que toute l'hypocrisie du Ministère entrait en jeu. Parce que non, ils ne prévenaient pas les Nés-Moldus. Le Ministère décrétait que, souvent, les familles vivaient dans la misère et la pauvreté, et que de ce fait elles seraient amenés à mal utiliser la magie de leurs enfants. Aucune égalité n'était présente dans l'éducation magique brésilienne. Tout se jouait sur la situation sociale. Trop pauvres, trop misérables, certaines familles étaient enterrées dans une inconscience voulue et recherchée de la part du Ministère.

Et si seulement ce n'était que cela ! Parce que, oui, le Ministère brésilien ne vivait que pour l'argent. Ne vivait que du profit. Alors, non, les choses n'étaient pas aussi simplistes.

Il y avait certaines familles qui envoyaient leurs enfants dans l'Académie qu'uniquement dans le but de construire une sorte d'« arme » qu'ils pourraient utiliser en leur faveur. Et le Ministère, bien évidemment, était au courant. Mais après tout : ces familles pouvaient payer l'éducation de leurs enfants alors pourquoi se priver d'une rentrée d'argent ?

Le Ministère serait bien trop idiot de cracher dessus … N'est-ce pas ?

Kuerten sourit finalement, achevant son discours sur une pointe d'humour et invita les nouveaux élèves à prendre part au buffet. Un jour, il se le jura à lui-même, Adryan Natanael Kuerten changera les choses !

* * *

><p>L'éducation sera abordée en plusieurs points (et sous d'autres points de vus) puisqu'elle a divers aspects.<p>

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu en tout cas !


	3. Jaïrzinho

(Merci à Kisilin qui corrige les chapitres !)

* * *

><p>La course était effrénée, la cape qui fouettait par à-coups le sol raisonnait contre les murs du couloir, renvoyant comme un écho l'excitation du coureur. L'appréhension n'eut pas le temps d'appréhender que la porte s'ouvrît à la volée. Jaïrzinho se redressa vivement de son fauteuil, à l'affût.<p>

_' Le Conseil a rendu son verdict '_ La voix essoufflée ne fit qu'accroître l'anxiété des diverses personnalités présentes, et la tension se fit plus encore palpable à travers l'étroit bureau rectangulaire.

La petite silhouette tendit d'une main presque tremblante l'enveloppe au directeur du Service des Affaires et Institutions Magiques qui se leva difficilement de son bureau. Il portait sur lui un poids sans égal. Il allait d'une seconde à l'autre, être le soulagement et la frustration. La joie et la déception. Le directeur inspira et s'attaqua précautionneusement à l'ouverture de l'enveloppe, laissant le temps en suspens pendant d'interminables secondes.

Le cœur arraché par la crainte, Jaïrzinho se retourna lentement vers son conseiller. Ils s'échangèrent un dernier regard avant que la sentence ne tombe. Une dernière once de courage.

_' Le Conseil Magistral a élu à la majorité relative Silas Warley __Jaïrzinho__ comme, ministre de la Magie de la République Fédérative du Brésil ' _

La pression détala comme une voleuse. Libération ! La main d'Aldair se posa légèrement sur son épaule, un léger sourire s'échappa de ses lèvres, soulagement. Jaïrzinho se leva finalement, une joie incommensurable s'élevait en lui. Joie contre laquelle il se débattit afin d'aller, avec la plus grande modestie dont il était capable, serrer tranquillement les mains de ses adversaires vaincus.

_' Toutes mes félicitations '_ Continuait le directeur _' Dans une semaine, votre investiture sera officielle. D'ici là, vous pourrez constituer le prochain ministère ' _

Il hocha lentement la tête, continuant pendant quelques minutes à échanger les habituelles politesses avec le directeur et les hommes politiques qui n'avaient pas eu sa place. Il le savait, de toute façon, que ses mesures économiques et administratives l'emporteraient. Il était ce qu'il fallait pour la communauté magique brésilienne. Il était ce dont elle avait besoin, celui qui allait pouvoir apporter les quelques précieuses molécules d'oxygène qui manquait à la communauté atrophiée.

Et le Conseil l'avait bien compris.

Il réussit finalement à s'échapper du bureau, Aldair sur ses talons. Le cœur bondissant toujours comme un fou en cellule au travers de sa cage thoracique, il se permit de laisser un sourire sincère naître sur ses lèvres le long du couloir. Ayant remonté la troisième et la première allée du ministère, il s'arrêta doucement devant les bureaux qui s'ouvraient sur lui les uns après les autres. On vînt le féliciter chaudement, ceux qui, plus tôt, lui auraient donné une tape amicale sur le dos lui serrèrent la main et, prenant une dernière bouffée d'air, il se glissa dans le hall.

Les crépitements des appareils photo réussirent presque à lui faire tourner la tête, les applaudissements fusaient, les questions des journalistes harcelaient. Le peuple magique brésilien venait de connaître l'identité de son futur ministre.

* * *

><p>Trois ans. Cela avait été le temps dont il avait eu besoin pour mettre en place la majeure partie de ses réformes. Certes, elles n'avaient pas encore toutes fait leurs preuves, mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Et puis, on ne pouvait pas dire que le Brésil Moldu ne lui était pas favorable : se remettant petit à petit sur la scène internationale, il commencerait peut-être d'ici quelques années à éradiquer la misère. On en était encore immensément loin, évidemment, mais Jaïrzinho ne doutait pas. L'économie magique avait été quelque peu relevée, l'administration et la hiérarchie qu'il avait restructurées lui permettaient d'agir plus efficacement, lui laissait plus de liberté. Non, Jaïrzinho ne doutait pas, et ce malgré les nombreux obstacles qui s'étaient esquissés entre lui et ses objectifs.<p>

Il avait dû apprendre à se méfier de ses adversaires, il avait appris à dominer ses comparses et maintenant il apprenait à jouer des deux.

_' Bien '_ Fit-il finalement en jetant un œil à la table entourée des différents directeurs qu'il présidait tous les lundis matins _' Nous pouvons commencer. Tout d'abord, j'aimerais que nous parlions du Service de Défense Magique, Mr. __Medeiros__**,**__ où, en sommes-nous ? '_

_' Le constat est toujours le même, Mr. le Ministre. La plupart de nos unités ont dû intervenir dans des conflits impliquant des Moldus et des Sorciers. Nous pouvons par contre affirmer que la violence s'est terriblement accrue dans les rues brésiliennes : le nombre d'interpellations a doublé cette semaine ' _

_' Pas de problèmes majeurs ? ' _

_' Aucun ' _

_' Ne pouvons-nous pas parler de l'horrible tâche qu'a la Justice Magique dans cette histoire ? ' S_ouffla le directeur du Service des Affaires et Institutions Magiques (SAIM)_ ' Le nombre de comparutions pour des délits mineurs ne cesse de grimper. Cela en devient __ingérable__ pour le Magenmagot ! ' _

Jaïrzinho se retint de souffler, pourquoi en arrivait-on toujours au même problème ?_ ' Vous possédez quatre salles d'audience, ne me faites pas croire que cela ne vous est pas suffisant ' _

_' Le personnel ne l'est pas Mr. le Ministre. Nous ne pouvons pas gérer avec aussi peu d'effectif et de moyens ' _

_' Et c'est reparti ... On va encore se battre pour investir dans le SAIM ' _S'exaspéra le directeur du Service de la Coopération Internationale.

_' Il n'en est strictement pas question ' _Intervint celui des Jeux et Sports Magiques _' Nous devons être candidats à la prochaine coupe du monde de Quidditch ' _

_' Et pour ça vous avez besoin de quelque chose de plus qu'un bout de parchemin et d'une plume pour écrire une vulgaire lettre ? '_ Cracha le directeur du SAIM

_' Il faut investir dans un complexe adapté. Mr. le ministre ' _Le directeur se retourna vers Jaïrzinho qui était bien décidé, comme à l'accoutumée, à laisser ses hommes de main essayer d'obtenir ses faveurs en multipliant les arguments et les ruses_ ' Toute votre politique est là, je me dois de vous le rappeler. « Si nous ne pouvons pas éradiquer la misère, repoussons-la. » un tel événement serait la clé parfaite ! ' _

_' Pour ouvrir quelle serrure ? Ne me faites pas rire. Cela ne réduira strictement pas le problème de la Justice Magique ! ' _S'écria le directeur du SAIM

_' Et il n'y a pas que la Justice Magique. Il n'y a pas que ton Service, Moraes ' _

_' C'est vrai que le tien porte bien ses fruits, n'est-ce pas ? ' _

_' Le Quidditch unit ! ' _

_' Et la justice est un point fondamental. C'est la base de tout système. N'essayez pas de me faire croire que le Quidditch peut rendre justice, ça n'est pas le cas. Tout ce qu'on a avec le championnat national ce sont des clivages, je me trompe __Medeiros__? ' _

Le directeur du Service de Défense Magique lança un regard désolé à celui qui défendait le Sport Magique. Ils étaient tous plus ou moins sous influence du SAIM, essayer de se dévêtir de cette influence était un combat perpétuel et pourtant, ils se débattaient. La victoire n'était jamais acquise, certes, mais un jour cela finira bien par arriver, non ?

Medeiros finit par acquiescer lentement, contraint d'avouer : le nombre de rapports qu'il avait vu défiler devant ses yeux relatant des conflits entre des Sorciers soutenant deux équipes différentes était assez monstrueux.

_' Voilà qui clôt le débat ' _Sourit Moraes, confiant.

_' Pas tout à fait '_ S'enquit Jaïrzinho _' Je dois avouer que l'idée d'une coupe du monde se déroulant au Brésil me séduit quelque peu ' _

_' Par Merlin ! Bien sûr que cela est séduisant : tout ce qui est utopique est séduisant ! ' _Moraes était le seul à pouvoir s'adresser ainsi au Ministre de la Magie. Seul le Service de Défense Magique lui échappait – grand déplaisir et il excellait plutôt dans la gestion de son Service. D'ordinaire, lui et Jaïrzinho étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, mais quand ce n'était pas le cas, le ministre savait toujours exercer son autorité prédominante.

_' Mais la réalité, c'est la justice. Et nous ne vivons pas dans un rêve ' _

_' Moraes, cela suffit. Votre comptable est venu me voir tout à l'heure et il semblerait que l'économie croît toujours ' _

_' En effet ' _Souffla Moraes, démoralisé_ ' Même s'il me semble toujours plus utile d'investir dans la Justice Magique ' _

_' Eh bien, j'attends dans trois jours votre projet détaillé à tous les deux. Je réfléchirai et donnerai ma réponse lundi ' _

_' Très bien Mr. le ministre ' _

_' Sinon, Moraes, puisque vous semblez tellement préoccupé par votre Service, j'ai entendu dire que Kuerten était encore une fois venu se plaindre ? ' _

_' C'est cela, oui. Il est décidément intenable, il exige une réformation totale du système éducatif magique ' _

_' Il n'en est strictement pas question ' _

_' C'est ce que je lui ai dit '_

_' Bien ' _Jaïrzinhosavait. Il n'était pas inconscient. Il n'était pas dupe non plus. Sa politique pouvait paraître extrêmement dure, il est vrai. Sous lui, la Communauté Magique brésilienne devenait certes plus riche, mais les pauvres, eux, devenaient toujours plus pauvres. Il avait renoncé depuis ses débuts dans la politique à s'acharner dans le combat contre la pauvreté. Il ne fallait pas se battre, non. Il fallait contourner le mieux possible, il fallait frôler la misère, puis la dépasser pour s'en éloigner le plus loin possible. Il fallait s'écarter d'elle, ne surtout pas la laisser imprégner de tout son être les « autres », ne surtout pas la laisser empoisonner le reste de l'économie. On l'enfermait dans une prison - oubliant qu'elle continue à croître à l'intérieur de celle-ci, les murs de la prison étant comme ces nuages de poudre d'obscurité instantanée qu'on trouvait sur la Voie Droite et qui formait un véritable écran noir au travers duquel tout nous n'était qu'invisible ou alors, à travers lequel nous ne prenons même pas la peine d'essayer d'apercevoir quoi que ce soit - ce que certains appellent la fuite.

Et tant qu'à faire, on ramassait ce que la misère laissait derrière elle parce que son père le lui avait toujours dit, oui : « Ne laisse pas le malheur des gens t'atteindre ou il t'atteindra à son tour. Laisse-le, au contraire, se détourner lentement de toi et récupère ce qu'il laisse derrière lui »

Politique du moindre mal, parce qu'au fond, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

* * *

><p>Bon, chapitre un peu chiant mais faut bien passer par là. Beaucoup d'infos sont données implicitement, je re-préciserais juste que le SAIM est donc le service qui contrôle l'éducation, l'économie et la justice.<p>

Et il s'agit d'une focalisation interne donc le chapitre peut trahir et il ne faut pas s'étonner si certains faits/réactions ne concordent pas entre les chapitres (puisque tout dépends du point de vue du personnage).

En ce qui concerne les personnages, certains ré-apparaîtront au fur et à mesure !

Pour le Magenmagot, j'ai gardé le même nom étant donné que de un, les jeux de mots qui en résultait étaient vraiment nul, et qu'en y réfléchissant entre les différents pays, le nom change peu. Chez nous, c'est un peu des jurés partout, ou alors un jury. Mais le nom reste presque à l'identique ! (Par contre, évidemment, le fonctionnement n'est pas le même, mais ça, on le verra dans un autre chapitre)

Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre n'aura pas été trop catastrophique. Pour le prochain, on s'envolera direction le domaine du travail et le social avec une autre vision plus « pratique » du Ministère !

(Merci pour vos reviews :D)


	4. Lorhan

Merci pour vos reviews ! :D

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Quatrième ;<span> _« Lohran »_

La cadence était rapide, précipitée. Les pas qui s'enchaînaient les uns après les autres esquivèrent quelques chariots, les lèvres murmurèrent des excuses inaudibles et, enfin, la respiration saccadée s'arrêta devant une porte. Une inspiration. Puis une autre. La main anxieuse et pourtant excitée comme jamais ouvrit la porte avec le plus de calme dont elle était capable de faire preuve à ce moment-là. Et un énorme sourire s'étira.

_' C'est une fille '_

Lohran s'approcha lentement malgré que son cœur lui criait d'accélérer les choses, l'excitation étant intenable. Ce fut les yeux brillants comme jamais qu'il arriva au niveau de sa femme qui tenait une minuscule petite chose entre ses bras. Lorhan crut rêver. Jamais il ne s'était senti comme cela. Mais l'espace d'un instant, il douta. L'espace d'un instant, il s'en voulut.

Il n'avait pas été là. Absent alors que sa femme avait accouché. Certes, tous deux savaient qu'il n'avait d'autre choix : son patron n'avait pas laissé de doutes quant à son sort s'il ne se s'était pas déplacé dans le Sud du continent. Mais tout de même, il s'agissait de sa fille. Et il était son père. Père. Il aimait bien ce nom, tout compte fait.

_' Eh salut toi ' _Qu'il fit lentement en attrapant d'un geste délicat la petite main qui avait l'air de l'appeler.

_' C'est tout minuscule ' _Sourit-il malgré lui.

Il n'osait pas faire grand-chose de peur de faire mal. Cette petite chose lui semblait tellement fragile, tellement vulnérable qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la briser. Sa femme étira un sourire et lui glissa lentement le bébé dans les bras, faisant s'enfuir dans le même geste la peur de son mari.

_' Elle est magnifique. Tu sais que tu es magnifique Jade ? Bien sûr que tu le sais, tu es comme ta mère '_

Adriana ne put se retenir de rire doucement. Et dire que Lohran avait été si inquiet, stressé et mal à l'aise quant à l'arrivée du bébé ! La peur de ne pas être un bon père, la peur de ne pas pouvoir assurer financièrement, la peur du monde extérieur, la peur de la perte. Il s'était même inquiété du fait que sa femme devrait rester à la maison, lui dont la mère s'était acharnée au travail.

Mais il était un bon mari. Un bon mari et un bon père. Elle n'éprouvait strictement aucun doute.

* * *

><p>Trois ans. Cela avait été le temps que son patron avait pris avant de lui déclarer d'une voix dénuée de toute empathie qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu, que les temps n'allaient pas fort, qu'il fallait licencier et que le hasard faisait malheureusement mal les choses. Lohran se sentait amputé, amputé par l'injustice. La peur s'était ancrée définitivement en lui. Les doutes devenaient récurrents et l'anxiété était constante. La misère avait toujours fait partie de leur quotidien, ils s'étaient toujours battus, l'avaient toujours combattue. Mais maintenant qu'on lui enlevait les seules armes qu'il n'avait jamais eues en sa possession, l'espoir semblait détaler devant ses pas.<p>

Il avait dû apprendre à supporter, il avait appris à se débattre et maintenant, il apprenait à espérer.

Lohran jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans la glace, il était prêt. Soigné et professionnel. Il embrassa sa femme qui lui souhaita une fois de plus de réussir et prit un instant sa fille dans ses bras pour lui faire promettre de rester sage, de ne pas embêter sa mère.

_' Promis ! '_ Qu'elle sourit doucement. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et, inspirant une dernière fois, transplana dans le centre-ville de São Paulo. Mieux valait qu'il entre au Ministère par l'entrée civile, cela faisait toujours meilleure allure.

Il s'enfonça dans des dédales de rues et crut se perdre avant de finalement se retrouver face au parking. Il ne s'était rendu qu'une unique fois au Ministère par cette voie, ce qui n'aidait en rien son rythme cardiaque à régresser. Lorhan prit l'entrée piétonne, descendant à travers les différents étages que constituaient le parking.

3e sous-sol. C'était celui-ci. Il s'y engagea, se dirigeant vers la gauche où toute une zone, au fin fond des places de stationnements, était en « travaux ». L'entrée du Ministère était cachée par cette multitude de panneaux, de signalisations, de bandeaux divers. Il se faufila entre les objets et s'enfonça dans le mur qui avait volontairement pris un aspect plus que délabré.

L'immense salle qu'était le hall s'étala alors devant ses yeux. C'était toujours impressionnant de s'y trouver. Sur le mur situé derrière lui, les hommes qui travaillaient au Ministère arrivaient par Poudre de Cheminette, un nombre imposant de Cheminées étaient plaquées contre ce mur. Sur sa droite un large couloir avait l'air de s'enfoncer dans la pénombre, de même que sur sa gauche un fin couloir avait l'air de ne donner que sur l'obscurité. Dans le fond, en face de lui, il pouvait apercevoir ce qui servait d'accueil au Ministère. Il franchit doucement la distance qui l'en séparait. De part et d'autre de ce bureau, deux couloirs partaient en diagonale. Aux côtés de ces-dits couloirs, des escaliers avaient l'air d'amener sur un premier étage. Au fond, à droite, un autre couloir pouvait se voir – il savait qu'il s'agissait de la Première Allée, celle du Service des Affaires et Institutions Magiques. Et enfin, au fond à gauche se trouvaient des escaliers qui cette fois-ci descendaient sur un sous-sol.

Lorhan devait se rendre à la Cinquième Allée – Service de la Coopération Magique Internationale - mais le problème de ce Ministère c'était bien ces foutus couloirs qui partaient dans tous les sens ! La Première Allée donnait sur la Deuxième – Service de Défense Magique - et la Troisième – deuxième allée du Service des Affaires et Institutions Magiques. Pour se rendre à la Troisième Allée, il fallait donc prendre la Première. Bref, tout ici n'était qu'un véritable labyrinthe.

Il jeta un œil au « plan » affiché près de l'accueil. Visiblement, le couloir qui partait à l'extrémité droite du bureau – celle qui partait en diagonale vers la droite – était la Sixième – Service des Sports Magiques. La Cinquième devrait donc être la précédente. Lorhan vérifia avant de souffler. Le couloir inverse – celui qui partait de l'extrémité gauche du bureau – était la Septième – Service de Régulation des Créatures Magiques - et formait un triangle avec la Sixième et… La Quatrième qui était l'Allée du Service des Catastrophes Magiques. Décidément, il avait bien fait de venir en avance.

Le couloir qui descendait au sous-sol à sa gauche était visiblement la Dixième Allée – Service des Transports Magiques. La première Allée qui s'était étendue à sa droite était la Huitième Allée et menait apparemment aux différentes salles d'audience, et celle qui s'était étendue à sa gauche menait aux archives, c'était la Neuvième Allée.

Il ne restait donc plus que celle qui donnait sur un premier étage. Il prit à gauche et grimpa les quelques marches. Cette Allée était visiblement parallèle à la Quatrième. Il s'y enfonça et chercha tranquillement le Bureau en question, un certain Madureira.

* * *

><p>Il avait l'impression de s'en sortir plutôt bien, jusque-là. Tout du moins, avant que ce Madureira n'en vienne au point crucial qui n'allait probablement pas jouer en sa faveur.<p>

_' Je vois que vous avez arrêté vos études lors de votre sixième année ? '_

_' En effet. Nous n'avions plus les moyens de payer ma scolarité ' _ça avait été les années noires. Ce genre de période que vous préfériez croire inexistante plutôt que d'accepter n'avoir été que soumis à la vie. Mais à présent, il n'avait plus d'autre choix.

_' Pourtant, vous avez validé vos ASPIC '_

_' Je les ai passés en candidat libre '_

_' Vous avez eu de très bons résultats. 3 Optimal et 5 Efforts exceptionnels. Très impressionnant pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas suivi de cours en Académie. De la volonté donc '_

Il y eut un silence plutôt conséquent. Le type semblait perdu dans ses réflexions et Lorhan savait que tout allait se jouer maintenant. Et l'injustice n'y manqua pas.

_' Il y a juste une chose qui me dérange. Vous ne pouviez pas financer vos deux années, mais vous avez réussi à trouver les fonds nécessaires à l'inscription des examens finaux '_

Non Lorhan, lui envoyer ton poing dans la figure n'est pas une solution appropriée. Respire.

_' J'ai travaillé pendant trois ans pour subvenir aux besoins de notre famille. J'ai pu mettre petit à petit de côté une somme suffisante pour payer l'inscription '_

Il hocha lentement la tête, comme s'il prenait ses propos en considération.

_' Une grande volonté ' _Reprit-il_ ' Des aptitudes qui ne sont pas à prouver. Votre ancien patron souligne votre côté commercial et une grande facilité à aller vers vos clients '_ L'espoir remontait, hésitant, mais présent, avant de dégringoler brutalement _' C'est dommage '_

_' Excusez-moi ? '_

_' Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre une telle candidature. Comprenez, ce n'est pas contre vous - '_

_' J'ai une petite fille de trois ans '_

_' Votre situation est trop instable. Nous ne pouvons courir le risque de vous confronter à la facilité '_

Pour la deuxième fois, il serra ses poings.

_' C'est sûr que la misère, c'est contagieux '_

_' Mr. De Paulo, comprenez que dans notre Service - '_

_' Il n'y a que des hypocrites et vous en êtes le premier, en effet. Je le comprends parfaitement '_

Il aurait dû regretter, mais il n'éprouvait que de très loin des regrets. Il savait qu'il était plus que sensible à ce sujet, il savait qu'il devait apprendre à se contrôler, à se retenir. Mais par Merlin, comment ce bureaucrate avait-il ne serait-ce qu'osé insinuer une chose pareille? La facilité? Il l'avait toujours combattue, d'abord !

Il attrapa son dossier, le retirant directement d'entre les mains de Madureira et s'en alla en claquant puissamment la porte. Ça n'était pas parce que toute sa vie il avait été confronté à la pauvreté qu'il était plus sensible à la corruption que n'importe qui d'autre. De toute façon, la corruption et l'hypocrisie venaient du Ministère même, comment osait-il le regarder dans les yeux et affirmer qu'il craignait que Lorhan ne se laisse soudoyer, pervertir ou il ne savait quelle autre connerie sous prétexte qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de partir en vacances ?

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre aura été !<p>

Puisque l'organisation du Ministère est peut-être un peu compliquée, je peux vous proposer un « plan » pour mieux visualiser le délire (par contre, je ne sais pas si on a le droit de donner le lien d'une image à la fin d'un chapitre ? Au pire, je peux balancer le lien sur le profil). Dites-moi si vous voulez le plan en question du coup !

Vu que j'oublie toujours de dire ce que je veux dire dans les notes d'histoires : cette fanfiction comportera 16 chapitres !

Et pour le prochain, on partira chez certains de nos amis que vous connaissez déjà, je vous laisse deviner :)


End file.
